


Saving Grace

by RealLifeCazy_Queen



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeCazy_Queen/pseuds/RealLifeCazy_Queen
Summary: Grace, a ten year old girl with healing powers, helps an injured Peregrine Falcon. When the bird turns into a woman promising a family, Grace has the chance to have the one thing she has always wanted. With the help of her friends and Miss P. she will have to fight off the Evil Barron and finally be completely happy.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I only own the new plot and the added characters!!!

Grace's P.O.V

Another day at the orphanage. Another day of hiding my powers. Another day alone. I've always wondered if my family gave me away because of my powers. Yep powers I can heal anything. I know it sounds weird I mean who has ever heard of a 10-year-old orphan with magical healing powers. The only downside is every time I heal something I get super weak. Mrs. Lebron says no one would want a kid like me. I try to stay strong but I know she is telling the truth. As I walk away from the orphanage to my special place in the woods. I enter the run-down shack I see a beautiful blue Peregrine Falcon with its wing stuck in the door.

"Hey Girl," I say calmly "I need you to stay still so I can help you okay. I'm going to walk forward now okay don't be scared."

I could see the fear and apprehension in her eyes, as I slowly crept forward. I slowly reached out and untangled her wing feathers as gently as I could. When I got them out her wing was badly bleeding.

"Okay, It's bleeding really bad. I can heal it but it will make me really weak so I won't be able to let you out."

It almost looked like she nodded at me.

Miss Peregrine's P.O.V.

'Great, just great my first time out of my loop in 25 yrs and I get stuck in a shack. At least I have someone watching the children.' I thought as I yet again attempted to free myself with my apparent 'prison'.

The shack door opened just then and a small girl walked in.

"Hey Girl," she said calmly "I need you to stay still so I can help you okay. I'm going to walk forward now okay don't be scared."

Is she serious she's going to help me? soon enough she slowly crept forward, she slowly reached out and untangled my wing feathers as gently as she could. When she got them out my wing was badly bleeding.

"Okay, It's bleeding really bad. I can heal it but it will make me really weak so I won't be able to let you out."

She's peculiar!

She put her hand over my wing and her hand glowed a light lavender, and my wing slowly reattached and minded together. She started to sway so I chirped once. She seemed to understand because she smiled and then sat down I decide to stay in my bird form for a little while, just to know more about her.

Grace's P.O.V

"You're a beautiful bird you know that" I whispered to my new friend.

She chirped once and perched on my knee.

"It's silly but do you want to be my friend?" She chirped again.

"That's good I don't have very many friends, Mrs. Lebron said no one wants to be friends with a weirdo like me," I say sadly The bird tilted her head and chirped once again almost sadly.

"But it's okay now that I have a friend like you. My names Grace by the way. Sadly I know birds don't stay in one place for too long. I guess that means you have to leave soon." I say as I pet her head and neck. She looks at me with her human-like eyes and jumps away towards the old sheet in the middle.

A second later the sheet started to shape into a person.

"Hello Grace." said a beautiful lady softly .

Then everything went black.

Miss Peregrine's P.O.V

She fainted! She actually fainted!

"Grace wake up Grace!" I said softly shaking my future ward.

"Grace I need you to wake up, okay dear wake up," I said as she finally began to wake up.

"Hi Birdie," she said drowsily. I smiled at that.

"Hello, Grace," I said as I helped her up.

"Why are you a human. Do you have special powers to?" she asked excitedly.

"I am, Please call me Miss Peregrine," I said brushing invisible lint on the dress and smoothing out wrinkles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * I only own the new plot and the added characters

"Grace I own a home of sorts for special children with peculiarities such as your own. I'm a Ymbrene meaning I can turn into a falcon and manipulate time, I want to ask if you'll join us at our home."

"Are their kids my age there?" she asked.

"Yes I have a girl named Claire and two twins, and another girl named Bronwyn, that are about your age."

"Then what are we waiting for!" she said giggling.

Grace's P.O.V.

"Miss, will we still be friends," I said looking down nervously. She stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Grace what's your last name?" She asked suddenly.

"Silvers," I replied confused.

"Well, Miss. Silvers, I want you to know I will be more of a guardian or protector than a friend. However you may always talk to me, and just think there are other peculiars who will be more than happy to become your friend. " I nodded. That makes me feel a lot better I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever had. We walked onto a very large boat called a ferry I think. As we stood by the edge the boat started moving fast. I quickly grabbed at Miss Peregrine's waist holding on for dear life. She laughed quietly and picked me up I quickly buried my head in her neck as she rubbed my back.

"Do you not riding the ferry?" I could practically hear her smirk.

"No, it makes my tummy hurt," I said but it was muffled by her dress collar.

I quickly became tired by the way Miss P. was rubbing me back.

The last thing I remember seeing was a small Island in the distance.

Miss. Peregrine's P.O.V.

Grace had fallen asleep on the ferry but luckily she was extremely light. As we entered the loop she began to awake. She looked around the beach and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This is the loop entrance. Welcome to the forties." I said amused.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes before we saw the children.

Grace's eyes lit up when she saw the children playing soccer and having tea parties.

"Alma your back we were worried for a moment something happened to you," said walking towards us.

"Gather the children and send them to the parlor. I have quite a story to tell." I smiled at Grace and then to my Mentor.

"Children all of you know of my recent adventure outside the loop, and many of you thought I was hurt or in danger. Correct." they all nodded. "Well, I was. My wing had gotten got in an old shacks window." they all had looks of horror on their faces. "Grace you may come in," I said as she carefully peeked her head out and then shyly walked to the middle of the room looking down. "This is Grace Silvers children and she is a healing peculiar. She found me and thought I was a simple bird and healed me. She is from Jake's time frame, and I want you all to be kind to her." They all nodded especially Claire and Bronwyn.

"Hi, Grace My name is Bronwyn, and this is Claire."

"Do you want to come to play Tea with us?" they asked to which Grace nodded happily.

Claire P.O.V.

"Do you want the blue cup or the purple cup Grace?" I asked as I poured the tea.

"Umm... Purple!" she said shyly.

"Okay perfect I like blue better anyway! You don't have to be shy, we will all be great friends!" Bronwyn said happily.

"Okay. What's special about you guys?" she said more confident.

"I have super strength," Bronwyn said happily.

"I have a back mouth," I say embarrassed.

Can I see?" She asked me.

"Um...okay," I said pulling up my hair.

"Oh, that's really cool!" She said giggling.

"Really!" I say excitedly.

"Yes, that's so cool." the healer said happily.

Miss Peregrine's P.O.V.

I watched as Grace praised Claire's back mouth and sighed happily.

I knew Grace, Claire, and Bronwyn were going to be good friends but, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Grace's reaction to her fellow peculiars.

I get up from my chair by the window to fix supper with Emma and Olive.


End file.
